


Super Heroes: Rebirth

by KingOfPortCharles



Category: Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfPortCharles/pseuds/KingOfPortCharles
Summary: A young man goes through a life altering rebirth of epic proportions. He discovers the reality of it all at the most opportune time, and brings the forth a new way. The Age of Hero’s Has Ended, The Reign Of Evil Time Is Rising.
Relationships: Superman/Original Male Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Vampire Lawrence 

I woke up half naked with shredded clothes all abound me, no cellphone to call or text. It is quite frightening till I met him on the side of the rode.

I had come to in the depth of forest on so odd forbidden path. Without any other way to get out I walk back up to the main service road on the highway.

A man sees me in his car speeding down the block, he pulls up close to the path getting out of his car. He seems to be thinking a million an one things at once.

He stops midway after the door slams shit as if he is questioning is own motives, and then he is by my side. “Can I help you?” The man ask me robotically.

I am so confused as he touches my shoulder an then it all changes, I can smell his blood curling. His scent is so aromatically sweet to my ears.

I could not help my self when my eyes go dark black, and my new fangs pop out insanity broke loose. I dig them in to taste such delight delectable, and juicy blood.

I release my teeth from his neck as he falls to the dirty grounds. He is flailing away in a very weaken state. After a long battle I relinquish my control back to myself.

“What did I do? What the hell so wrong with me? Am I vampire?” I freak out getting up off the floor. My eyes go darker this time an I am unaware.

I kneel on one leg unzipping his jacket digging for some sort of answer. “Clark Kent.” I read lot to no person in particular even though the odd name.

“Daily Planet reporter?” I ask myself letting the puzzle pieces come together. “Great he will write an op-Ed on what’s its like to have blood sucked out of you.” I retort.

I am slipping out of consciousness for a split second. I rose again to find a man standing over me. The shoes are familiar I think freaking out for bit.

The body is gone I say slowly allow my head to face the man. “You are alive?” I question him knowing full well it is obvious. Clark feigns any response until I command to come to me.

“Clark Kent, tell me everything I need to know about you.” I figure he is mine forever after this fiasco tonight. I might as well use him for my benefit.

“My name is Clark Kent, well that is the human name they gave me. My adopted parents in a town call Smallville found me.” Clark explains himself leaving me in disbelief.

“Yes I’ll cut to the chase I am Kal-el aka the man of steel. Superman.” Clark states in a monotone voice. I begin to laugh so hard slipping on a rock he bolts over to catch me.

I understand, that explains why his blood taste so unusual, and I can feel the reaction mixing with mine. It is quite a intoxicating thrill of lush like no other.

“Well than, Superman my best buddy follow me we have things to discuss.” I instruct him pointing him in the same direction. He follows me to his car empty without any sense.

“Change out of this suit, be who you truly, and really are.” I instruct him. Clark floats in the air spinning in a diamond shape drill throwing his assortment clothes elsewhere.

The moonlight crackles out of the sky raining down on us, it covers him in a glorious shine.  
Floating above me he descends slowly to the ground.

“Grab my waist so you can fly me home.” I demand. He wrestles his arms around my waist carrying me upwards till we reach the sky.

Flying the cooling flow of air washing over us making my skin tingle. Our clothes fluttering in the sky, we jet away out of nowhere back to his apartment.

We land on his veranda nice slow brushing  
in past the doors, the flow of his cape closes them. He drops me on to the bed standing straight up, he is at attention for what is next.

We make out briefly tackling each other on the bed, and he feels his skin on mine only seeing tunnel vision. The one time tunnel vision and people work together I think to myself.

I force him off of me rolling his back on to the bed. My plan cannot wait until morning, he is pouting the whole time out of the room. I must focus I think plummeting an entire case of blue prong plans on the table.

“Are we robbing Metropolis National Bank?” Clark questions me with a wickedly evil smile.  
“Do you have any issues with that?” I ask him.  
“Of course not let me see the plans.” Clark is full of passion.

The end.


	2. Captain America For The Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America confronts Superman for the first time ever, and he is totally defeated.

Vampire Lawrence 2.0

The Superman is floating over the enormous landscape that is Metropolis National Bank of The City Of New York. His eyes lower down to the concealed rooftop he now stands on.

Superman’s eyes glow red shooting out his x-ray vision peering throw the roof, Clark emits how power scanning everywhere. A hole can be viewed seeing the out later of the vault.

“Just as my Master Lawrence proclaimed way to easy, I shall break anybody’s back who dare to defy me.” Clark sucks his teeth in disgust at the security guard.

Clark leaps in the air thrashing down hard as the roof caves in the fall debris crashing on all the guards. Clark shakes his head at this god awful display of wealth.

Proudly Clark waltzes by each glass display of unimportant drivel destroying everything he is seeing. He literally lifts his right leg in the air kicking down the door lock.

“Fuck this shit all to hell nothing will get in my way ever again.” Clark Kent The Man Of Steel shouts out. Clark throws the steel door to the side entering the vault.

Rushing from one edge to the other, and walks out with ten bags. Clark Kent loves me with all of his heart, soul, life and body to serve me for all eternity.

Superman turns tail following the events that has pan out, he exits the building breaking out with one punch. Landing on the ground a large shadow over crowds him.

His shadow leaps off the roof creating a crater in the middle of the road, a circular shield rolls down. Catching it to quickly in his palm pushes it forward facing Supes ready to fight.

“The Man Of Steel Huh? More like the villain of criminality to me.” Steve shouts in his heroic stance. “Fuck you, you Star Spangled trooper of lies.” Clark retorts.

Steve anger gets the bets of him launching the shield at him, Clark let’s him hit his goals as it bounces off of him. “Nice try! Bitch.” Clark add smiling.

His feet gliding across street of the scene of this event reaches Steve, and throttles his neck hard. Steve looks on in total defeat of   
his own body.

“Master will enjoy conquering then claiming you.” Clark tells him taking everything with him the bags 

“I will do anything for him Steve Rogers, I truly mean it everything, and anything he needs is all his.” Clark whispers in his ears tapping his head out.

The white lights extending over the entire city blows up in a collisions with my windows as he enters. 

Clark Kent stands up bright in the light with a evil smile, he holds Steve in his arms landing on the table.

Steve Roger’s is so adorable laying on the cold slate I laid for him, he has such a sweet smile on his face.

“Very soon my dear Steve shall be the dawn of your new life. You shall fall to your knees in bliss of my power.” I raise my voice.

My teeth pop out as I bite down an the spit is drooling down, Clark watches me carefully so excited to see what was done to him.

Kneel next to the slate opening my mouth wide to have all the access I need, and I dig deeper in to his neck. 

I can feel his body squirm in his response to his nerves going insane. “That is enough for now Steve just rest.” I say,

His body continues to squirm away with bullet cases of sweat everywhere, and fever running high.

Clark congratulations can be felt as he launch at me, we fall on our backs making out, and Steve rises.

“Master Lawrence, my love. How may I serve you?” Steve stands tall oblivious to the world around him.

The end


End file.
